The Kiss
by NikkiB1973
Summary: One kiss can change everything... Set in New Moon AU


**The Kiss**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Jacob stepped closer to Bella so that she was wedged between him and the kitchen cupboards. She glanced up at him from under her long lashes; the supernatural heat pouring off his toned body making her uncharacteristically warm. He stared down at her from his great height, an intense look in his dark eyes. The tension was taut between them as Bella watched as her best friend, her sun inclined his head slowly toward hers. He was going to actually do it, Jacob was going to kiss her.

Bella's heart began to pound loudly in her chest as she wondered what to do, there was no way she could avoid this now, not like earlier in the truck when she had pulled away from him at the last moment. She was out of time. Should she stop him; more to the point did she even want to?

Jacob's lips hovered above hers, she could feel his hot breath fanning across her skin as he hesitated. His eyes stayed glued to hers, watching her reaction carefully. Even now giving her a chance to push him away. Except she didn't. This encouraged Jacob as he took another step closer so that his body was pressed tightly to hers. His hand rose to cup her cheek and his thumb stroked warm circles; trying to get her to relax her tense muscles.

"Bella," he said huskily.

Bella swallowed nervously, anticipation washing over her. She saw him close his eyes and she followed suit as he whispered words that she didn't understand in his own language before edging his mouth nearer to hers.

That was when the phone rang. Jacob cursed as he pulled away from her and glared at the phone. Bella was still rooted to the spot; she made no move to answer it. Jacob had turned his attention back to her; his hand still cupping her cheek. The insistent ringing seemed louder in the tense silence. Bella felt Jacob's body shudder as, without taking his eyes away from hers, he picked up the handset and then slammed it back in it's cradle. This action made the phone crumble under his strong grip.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before a nervous giggle escaped from Bella's throat. "You broke the phone," she said breathlessly.

Jacob gave her a relieved grin. "Shit, sorry Bells. I kinda forget my own strength sometimes." He apologised with a shrug.

Bella returned his smile. She reached up and placed her hand over his, pressing his warm hand against her cheek. "It doesn't matter. Can I ask you something?"

Jacob nodded. Lowering his head so that it was close to hers again. The tension ramping up between them once more.

"Those words you whispered to me, they sounded so beautiful. What do they mean?" Bella questioned him.

She saw a faint red flush coating Jacob's cheeks underneath the tan skin as his expression turned suddenly shy. "It was just something in Quileute that's all..." he mumbled.

Bella laced her fingers with his as she gave him an encouraging smile. "Tell me, please."

Jacob shrugged again before finally caving in. "It means stay with me forever," he confessed, trying to sound nonchalant.

Bella's brown eyes widened. "Stay with me forever," she repeated his words back to him. "Would you?"

Jacob's expression became serious as he placed his other hand on the small of her back and yanked her body closer to his. "Yes," he replied fervently, his mouth hovering above her parted lips.

Bella studied his face closely, sincerity was shining from his dark eyes as he gazed at her earnestly. She felt her heart pick up it's tempo again as Jacob closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers.

XXXXXX

Bella was hot, her lips, her face, all of her body. Jacob's hand had left her cheek and was now tangled in her hair as he moved his mouth slowly with hers. She savoured the feeling, drinking in his heat, letting him press their bodies tightly together until there was not an inch of space between them. Her arms wound around his neck; her fingers seeking out and playing with the silky black strands of hair at the nape of his neck.

Jacob moaned at her touch and he gripped her tightly around her waist, lifting her up so that she was sitting on the kitchen worktop. They were now at a more comfortable level. His lips left hers and he brushed her long hair away from her face as he smiled at her lovingly. Bella smiled back, still rubbing the back of his neck with her fingers, massaging the smooth skin.

"You're so hot," she murmured, resting her forehead against his and releasing a contented sigh.

Jacob ran his hands up and down her sides, trailing his fingers along the part of her body where it spanned into her waist. "You make me hot," he said without thinking. He was so caught up in the moment; enjoying the feel of her skin as he leaned in and placed a teasing kiss on the sensitive spot at the base of her neck.

Bella laughed at his slip up and he glanced up at her in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing," she murmured.

Jacob grinned at her before returning his lips to her mouth, making her gasp as he slipped his tongue past her lips, intensifying the kiss. Bella clutched onto his broad shoulders as he wound his arms around her upper body, cradling her close to his chest.

Almost as if an electric shock had pulled them apart, Jacob stepped back and whirled around; making sure to keep Bella shielded behind his body. He was breathing heavily, eyes wild as Alice Cullen's strong scent burned his nostrils.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" He growled, his hands shaking slightly as he tried to keep his cool.

Bella stared over Jacob's shoulder, her terrified eyes meeting those of her former friend. Alice's golden orbs bored into Bella, making her shudder. Instinctively Bella shifted forward along the worktop so that she was closer to Jacob. Her hands reached out to grip his shoulders, her nails digging into the skin. Her touch calmed him and he stopped shaking. He reached up and covered one of her hands with his own.

Alice's eyes zeroed in on their joined hands. A frown marred her brow as she remained immobile, her black hair emphasising her stark white skin.

"I asked you a question, leech. Why are you back here?" Jacob demanded, his voice steely.

His words seemed to break Alice out of her musings. She answered him, even though her eyes remained riveted on Bella. "I came to tell Bella that I am...that I am leaving."

"Good," Jacob shot back at her. "You should never have come back in the first place."

Bella swallowed nervously. She remained mute, a part of her was surprised that she was glad that Alice was heading home. The turn around in her feelings shocked her. She saw Jacob glance back at her before returning his attention back to Alice.

Alice ignored Jacob. "Bella, I will be telling Edward about Victoria. I don't want you to worry, we will be back to protect you." She said gently.

Jacob stiffened; his eyes narrowing. His hold on Bella's hand became painful. "We don't want any of you back here. We can handle the red head." He yelled.

"Then why is she still hunting?" Alice demanded, staring him down. "Anyway I don't care what you think. My only concern is Bella. Edward will..."

"But I don't want you here," Bella suddenly interjected; her voice so low that it was only because of their keen hearing that Alice and Jacob heard her at all.

"Bella?" Alice questioned, her face sorrowful. "I don't understand. Edward will want to protect you. That is why he really left, not because he didn't love you. That was just a stupid ruse, I am surprised you believed it."

Bella frowned, trying to make sense of Alice's admission. Jacob was still standing in front of her protectively, trying to keep her out of the little pixie's view. She unconsciously stroked his shoulders, his warm skin easing her fears. His presence gave her strength. "So you're telling me Edward left because he loved me," she finally said.

Alice nodded her head, her eyes eagerly awaiting Bella's response. "Yes, he was thinking only of you and your safety."

A sarcastic laugh bubbled up in Bella's throat, making both Jacob and Alice stare at her in surprise. "Do you know how stupid that sounds?" Her laughter faded as she pushed against Jacob so that he had to move forward. Bella slipped down from the kitchen counter and stood beside him, taking his hand. He looked down at their joined hands and then back up to her; a smile forming on his lips.

"Alice, I need you to go. I have nothing more to say to you. There is no need to tell Edward anything. I don't want him here. I have all the protection I need." She said, glancing up at Jacob and smiling softly.

Alice opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it again as she watched Bella press her body into the shapeshifter's side. She had never seen her interact with her brother this way. She tried to see into Bella's future; but all that showed before her eyes was blackness. She couldn't see past Jacob. "I am going to go," she whispered, conceding defeat.

"Goodbye Alice," Bella replied gently, making no move to hug her.

Alice looked at Jacob. "Make sure that no harm comes to her or..."

Jacob just rolled his eyes at her before flinging an arm over Bella's shoulders. He didn't bother to answer. Alice let out a resigned sigh before fleeing the room. A slight breeze the only sign of her departure.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
